Inside Godzilla
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: Riley is a normal girl with normal thoughts and a partially normal life...until three giant monsters show up that is. This story tells what Godzilla 2014 would be like if the movie Inside Out was involved. Obvious disclaimer! I do not own any Godzilla movies or Inside Out!
1. The Birth of a Monster

**A/N: This idea has been given to me from a colleague named Slick. Thank you, Mr. Slick for this idea. Enjoy, colleagues. Spoiler alert for Godzilla 2014! Just a warning.**

 **III**

"What's really happening, is that you're HIDING something out there! I'm right, aren't I?" Joe Brody said behind the one-way glass of a Japanese interrogation room. "My WIFE DIED HERE! Something KILLED my wife! And I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! I DESERVE answers!"

As Joe calmed down a bit, on the other side of the glass, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, the lead scientist of Project Monarch, and his right hand woman, Dr. Vivienne Graham were studying Joe's floppy disks when the lights flickered.

"See? You see? There it is again," Joe observed aloud to prove a point to the scientists and guards. "That is not a transformer malfunction, that is an electromagnetic pulse! It affects EVERYTHING electrical from miles and miles, and it is happening AGAIN! This is what caused everything in the first place! Don't you SEE THAT?! And it is gonna send us back to the stone age! You have no idea what's coming!"

Joe calmed down a little bit, and Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham went to check out the 'subject' of Project Monarch, Muto.

Muto was still in it's cocoon like egg, and still making the power go dim. It was about to hatch.

III

"No. I don't want to," Riley calmly refused the cigarette.

"Come on! No one will know!" said Riley's 'friend,' Ashely.

"She said she didn't want to," Jordan said. "Now, leave her alone about it."

The bell rang, and the last class of the day started.

"She's just 12! She can't smoke!" Fear pointed out.

"Can't believe that her best friend offered her a cigarette!" Anger said in disbelief.

"Well, we can safely say that Riley won't hang out with her much anymore!" Joy said.

III

Dr. Serizawa ordered that it would be exterminated when he had heard the reports, but electrocuting it didn't kill it. It might've made it stronger.

When it fully hatched, it killed numerous people, and injured Joe, the father of Ford Brady, who was an adult with a family of his own.

In the morning, the military told the reporters around the world that it was an Earthquake, therefor, they told the world that it was an Earthquake.

Dr. Serizawa was asked to come to a nearby Navy vessel to help them track down and kill Muto. Dr. Serizawa took Ford and Joe with him.

Ford watched his father die on the helicopter.

III

Riley was getting ready for bed when a news story popped up on the TV.

The bottom of the screen read, "JAPAN HIT BY 6.3 EARTHQUAKE."

Riley didn't think much of it, went upstairs, and got into bed.

"Joy! I thought that Earthquakes were a MYTH!" Fear yelled, partially angry at her for lying.

"Fear, that's in Japan. Not in America," Joy said to try to calm Fear down.

"Okay..." Fear responded.

Everyone, except for Disgust went to bed thinking that it WAS an earthquake that occurred in Japan. Even though it was far worst than that.

The Muto has attracted another monster that was rampaging the planet for years, Godzilla.

III

 **A/N: The Muto is loose, and on it's way to Honolulu, Hawaii. With another uninvited guest right on it's tail. Also, the cigarette thing was done just because I wanted to. She's in middle school, so that made it more realistic. Favorite, follow, and review, if you want to. Until next time, colleagues.**


	2. Chaos in Hawaii

**A/N: As you may know, I have been in recovery from surgery and waiting for my leg to heal. Which is why I haven't written. I have healed, but still not on my feet. I also finally feel like writing. So, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **III**

The next morning, Riley got ready and went to school like on a normal day, but it wasn't.

A certain monster has just arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii, attracting another monster to the same place.

Muto was already somewhere in the middle of Hawaii, while Godzilla hasn't even made it yet.

The U.S. military was in Hawaii searching for the Muto.

A luau was happening at a beach on Hawaii when all of a sudden, the tides retracted from the shore back to the ocean.

Then a tsunami created by Godzilla came and flooded the entire city of Honolulu.

Ford was on a train with a boy that got separated from his parents at the departure of the train when it happened.

When the flood engulfed the city, the power went out (obviously) and the soldiers shot four flares into the air.

A monster, possibly bigger than a sky scraper was discovered slowly making his way to the Muto's location which was now the airport.

The citizens stared in both amazement and horror.

The military then started to shoot at it, but the bullets didn't even pierce the skin.

Godzilla still proceeded to his destination.

Meanwhile, the power came back on and the lights on the tracks came on one by one until one revealed the Muto standing in front of the subway train.

The train sprung to life and started to move towards it.

Fighter jets flew towards it and tried to kill it, but failed.

When the subway train was within the Muto's biting range, it bit the whole front end off along with some track.

The subway train was leaning off of the tracks, and the passengers were sliding to their deaths.

The boy slid too, but Ford got him.

It was pure chaos at the airport.

Then something had arrived at that location, another monster, Godzilla.

He let out a monstrous roar before he attacked the Muto.

III

Over in San Francisco, Riley was watching television when it switched over to the news.

The bottom of the screen read 'HONOLULU DEVISTATED'.

The screen also shown two giant monsters fighting: Muto and Godzilla.

Fear fainted.

"Uh...what are those?" Disgust asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Anger said. "Those thing's aren't even close to us!"

Fear then regained consciousness.

He saw the screen and immediately screamed and pressed the button and then fainted again.

Riley then got scared and wanted to barricade herself in her room.

The monsters were done with Hawaii, and now they're headed for the United States.

III

 **A/N: Say what you want about how cheesy, bad, or short this chapter is! I just couldn't think of much to write about. My apologies, but I will try to make the future chapters better. Favorite, follow, and review if you want to. Stay smart, colleagues.**


	3. The Evacuation

**A/N: Finally! I believe that you all are excited for this! Don't worry, next Thursday, I'll post another chapter! No more breaks! Anyway, enjoy, Colleagues!**

* * *

In the South Pacific, there are four Navy ships following Godzilla to America.

"Satellite transfers complete," a female Aerographer's Mate said. "Simulations uploaded. Satellite tracking continues. Last satellite tracks predict the MUTO continuing due east. All our models have the targets converging on the Pacific coast. As of now, it looks like Godzilla's still following the MUTO."

"He's hunting..." Dr. Serizawa said in an alarmed tone.

"Have all vessels maintain current distance from the target," the Admiral ordered. "And plot the speed and heading of those things. I wanna know exactly when and where they'll make landfall."

He then turned toward Serizawa, and asked, "Docter, what do mean by 'hunting'? You think it's chasing this MUTO?"

"But if the MUTO is his prey..." Vivienne started. "...this signal shows a call. Why call up predator?"

"No, it didn't," Serizawa stated. "I think Godzilla was only listening. The MUTO was calling something else."

There was a pause and Dr. Serizawa was immediately filled with fear of what he believed was going on.

"The pattern," Serizawa started. "Focus the search on Nevada!"

"Nevada? Why would it go to Nevada?" Captain Russel Hampton asked.

"It can't be," Vivienne said. "It's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" the Admiral asked.

"There was another spore, intact, found in the Philippian mine," Vivienne explained. "But we vivisected it. Ran every test on it for years. You confirmed it for yourself. It was dormant!"

"Maybe not anymore," Serizawa said.

"The spore," the Captain started. "Where is it now, doctor?"

"It was highly radioactive. It was disposed of. The Americans, they took it!" Vivienne explained.

"Doctor, where is it?" the Admiral asked.

"Where you put all you nuclear waste," Serizawa answered.

* * *

An emergency broadcast aired on every TV, including Riley's.

"Oh, man! What now?!" Fear asked.

"Hey, honey," Riley's father said with his cup of coffee. "What're you watchin'?"

He stared at the screen in fright.

"Oh no..." he mumbled.

* * *

"Uh...keep calm, men! That's all the way in Nevada, right? No way it'll reach here," Riley's father's Anger estimated.

* * *

"Dad, I'm scared," Riley exclaimed.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart. It won't reach us," her father reassured as he hugged her.

"No," Riley said as she broke the hug. "It's not the only one that I'm afraid of. There're two more monsters that I'm afraid of!"

Riley began to cry and her father continued the hug.

* * *

Moments later, someone knocked on their door and Riley's father answered it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sir, my name is Marcus Waltz," he started. "I'm a Lieutenant Commander of the army. I came to inform you that we're evacuating all the kids in the area. We suggest that you send your daughter with us."

He looked at Riley, who had a terrified look on her face. Then he looked back at Marcus.

* * *

His emotions were discussing this situation like it was a hockey game.

"How do we know that this is the best thing for Riley, sir?" Riley's father's Fear asked.

"We don't," his Anger answered. "But it doesn't look like we got much a choice. If you're concerned, have Bill ask him."

* * *

"How do I know that this is best for my daughter?" Bill asked.

"Trust me, it's better than hiding in a closet from those things," Marcus answered.

Bill went to Riley, knelt down, and told her, "Riley, I know that you probably don't want to leave me, but this is best for you. I promise that I will be fine. That you will be fine."

* * *

"I don't wanna leave our parents!" Sadness said as she wept all over the control panel.

"What if something bad happens! The bus could break down, they're numerous things that could happen!" Fear estimated. "THE BUS COULD BLOW UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"Alright, with a showing of hands, who wants to go?" Joy asked.

Anger, Disgust, and herself raised their hands.

"Alright, three out of five," Joy said. "Looks like we're going!"

* * *

"Okay," Riley said as she hugged her dad and cried.

"Alright, come on," Marcus said.

"I'll be alright, Riley," Bill reassured.

The rest of Marcus' team took Riley to the bus while Marcus stayed for a bit to tell him, "You're a good liar."

"I know," Bill replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this isn't a long chapter, but next chapter it should get good! Again, I promise to never take long breaks again! Favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Until the next chapter, Colleagues!**


	4. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! Welcome to another chapter of Inside Godzilla 2014! I'm sorry if I didn't get the names right in this one, or the jobs right. I'm clueless of Navy jobs! Sure, I could just Google them, but I still wouldn't know what jobs are what! Anyway, enjoy, Colleagues!**

* * *

"Captain, our UAVs have footage of the new MUTO," Captain Hampton informed.

"Let's have a look at it," Admiral Stenz said.

"Yes, sir."

The video played and shown the new MUTO knocking over the Eiffel Tower.

"This is from five minutes ago," Captain Hampton said.

"It's almost 300 feet," Vivianne said. "It's far bigger than the other one."

"But this one doesn't have any wings," Admiral Stenz informed.

"A different sex?" Vivianne asked Dr. Serizawa.

"A female," Serizawa said.

"That's who he's been talking to," Vivianne estimated.

"It must be a mating call," Serizawa said. "The female remained dormant until the male matured."

"Now their seeking radiation," Vivianne said. "To reproduce."

* * *

"Current tracking models indicate that all three targets are converging here: San Fransisco Bay. But if we rig a nuclear warhead with a shielded timer, put it on a boat and send it 20 miles out, the radiation lures the MUTOs and the MUTOs lure Godzilla," a CIA agent said.

"And we detonate, with minimal fallout risk to the city," Captain Hampton said.

"You can't be serious. The feed on radiation," Vivianne reminded them.

"Correct," Captain Hampton said. "That's why we use the bomb as bait."

"And kill them with the sheer force of the blast,"the CIA agent said.

"This is crazy," Vivianne expressed her opinion.

"Doctor, if you have any other ideas, I'm all ears," Admiral Stenz said.

"Admiral," Dr. Serizawa started.

"Yes, doctor?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"Godzilla may be the answer," Dr. Serizawa informed.

* * *

In the city of San Fransisco, with Riley safe, Bill is now trying to find his wife. He ran around the entire city looking for her. When he finally found her, he explained everything, including that they already evacuated Riley, and she wept in Bill's arms

* * *

"Admiral," Dr. Serizawa said.

"Yes?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"Please don't do this," Dr. Serizawa pled.

"I understand your concerns, doctor. But I am sacrificing lives every minute trying to steer one of those things clear of population centers and now there are two more of them on the way," Admiral Stenz explained. "There are millions of lives at risk. So all I want to know from you is: Will it work and can they be killed?"

"But, we tried that before," Dr. Serizawa reminded them.

"We're talking dialable yield," Captain Hampton said. "Megatons, not kilotons. Nothing can withstand that blast. Makes the bomb we tried to kill itwith in '54 look like a firecracker."

* * *

The buses stopped at the nearby hospital to pick up the critically injured and more children. Riley was staring out the window at a doctor putting her child on one of the buses on the verge of tears.

"Riley, are you okay?" her friend, Jordan asked.

"I...I just can't believe this is happening!" she said as she started to cry.

Jordan pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

All of the emotions were scrambling to the controls because none of them really agreed on what emotions she should be feeling right now. Joy watched orbs of green and red mixed together roll down into Riley's short term memory as well as orbs of purple and blue. Mixed emotions were showing up every second in Riley's short term memory.

"Alright, EVERYONE, STOP!" Joy yelled and got the other emotions' attention.

"Yes, your majesty," Anger mockingly said.

"Everything may be going horribly right now, but let's all just calm down," Joy said.

"How can we calm down if WE'RE GONNA DIE BY THOSE HORRIBLE CREATURES!" Fear yelled.

"No one will die, Fear!" Joy reassured him.

"Sometimes, I think that those words were the first words he said," Disgust said. "Anyway, carry on."

"Anyway, what I'm saying is, let's let Riley have the emotions that she needs right now. Stop scrambling to the controls!" Joy suggested. "I thought that we swore not to do this again on Riley's twelfth birthday! Anyway, does she need to be sad? Yes. Does she need to be scared? Yes. Does she need to be angry or disgusted? No, no, no! So, Fear and Sadness, you two should take over the controls."

The two emotions hurried over to the controls and took them over. They watched blue and purple (some mixed) orbs roll down into Riley's short term memory.

"See?" Joy asked. "Isn't this better than before?"

Moments later, all of the emotions, excluding Joy, were taking over the controls again.

"Okay, back to square one," Joy said to herself with her hand on her chin.

* * *

At a military base in Oakland, CA, Ford Brody arrived, dizzy and disoriented from being under the ashes overnight from his first encounter with the female MUTO.

"Did you lose consciousness?" the medic that was taking care of him asked.

"I'm okay. Really. I'm fine," Ford answered.

Admiral Stenz also arrived at the base and entered the command center.

"Sitrep, please. Location of targets?" he asked.

"Male MUTO was spotted 30 miles off the Farallon Islands," Captain Hampton informed.

"Showing seismic activity to the east near Livermore. Should be the female closing in," someone else informed and estimated.

"Where's Godzilla?" Admiral Stenz asked.

"Last contact was five hours ago," Sitrep answered. "Maintaining a bearing of 053 degrees, descending below a depth of 10,000 feet. It'll be here within the hour."

Admiral Stenz looked at the monitor that shown where Godzilla was heading, the Golden Gate Bridge.

"There's still buses on that bridge," the Admiral exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that not much happened in this chapter, but I did leave you with a cliffhanger! I'll try to get the next chapter finished and uploaded by this Thursday, but no promises made. Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Until the next chapter, Colleagues.**


	5. Couldn't Have Gone Worst

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! Welcome to another chapter! This chapter may be short, may be long, but it has a lot of action in it! You'll enjoy it! Enjoy, Colleagues!**

* * *

Riley was staring out the window, watching the rain fall onto it until all of the kids who were on the bus with her shifted to the other side of it to watch a tank roll by.

* * *

"Well, this is boring," Anger thought out loud.

"It's better than being trampled on by panicky people," Disgust said. "And who knows what on the bottom of their shoes!"

"At least we're safe, for now," Joy said.

The words "for now" nearly gave Fear a heart attack.

* * *

"Riley, we're safe," Jordan said as he put his left hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not worried about us," Riley started. "I'm worried about my parents."

* * *

Sadness was heading for the controls and made Riley weep in Jordan's arms again.

* * *

"Riley-" Jordan started as he got interrupted by a low howl.

He looked at Riley then back outside and he saw more than one hundred Sea Gulls speed by the window.

"What the-" Jordan started.

They heard the soldiers shout, but they couldn't make up what they were saying. Moments later, stray missiles were heading their way. The kids were screaming in fright, but Riley just held herself in the fettle position.

* * *

Fear just took over the controls and pressed every single button that there was to press.

"STOP, FEAR!" Joy shouted.

"Yeah! You're gonna turn her into a vegetable!" Disgust shouted.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Fear said as he dropped down and fainted.

"Well, he's dead," Anger said.

"Why isn't the bus moving?!" Joy asked herself.

* * *

"Riley, Riley!" Jordan said. "Don't pass out, Riley! We're fine-"

Jordan was interrupted as he saw one of the stray missiles hit one of the support beams.

"This bridge isn't gonna last very long!" Jordan thought to himself.

He heard one of the soldiers yell, "There're civilians on the bridge! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

It was too late because the missiles were already fired, but Godzilla popped up out of the water and caught the missiles with its large, massive body. Jordan stared in both awe and fear as he watched the giant lizard slowly turn. It let out a monstrous roar as it grabbed the support beams in pain because they were shooting at it. It just ignored them and went on.

"DIVER! GO!" Jordan yelled.

The driver sped passed Godzilla in an attempt to get where they were heading. The bus got cut off by Godzilla accidentally ramming through the bridge. The driver quickly backed up and went the other way, but they were cornered. Nowhere to go.

* * *

"Oh, we're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna-" Fear chanted.

"FEAR! SHUT UP!" Joy yelled.

"JOY, WE'RE SCREWED!" Fear yelled. "THERE'S NO WAY OUT! WE'RE GONNA DIE BY THAT THING!"

Fear pressed a button which made Riley say the same thing as he said.

* * *

"We're not gonna die, Riley," Jordan said to try to calm her down.

* * *

"Yeah, Fear," Joy said.

* * *

"Yes, we ARE!" Riley said while crying.

Jordan hugged her, and said, "I won't let you die."

Just then, an electromagnetic pulse, the one that Joe talked about, came through and the bus lost power, along with the navy ships, the tanks, the cars, and the other buses that never made it through. Jordan and Riley watched as the fighter jets fell out of the sky.

They heard a screech and a click come from the sky and then they watched as the male MUTO fell from the sky and sunk a navy ship. The MUTO came back up onto the street with part of it still in its mouth.

* * *

Fear looked at Joy, and asked, "How can I calm down if THERE'S ANOTHER MONSTER?!"

"Think of kittens?" Joy asked.

* * *

The MUTO that was already there flew up and onto the bridge.

"GO!" Jordan shouted.

* * *

All of the emotions, not just Fear, were scared. Very scared.

* * *

The driver tried to outrun it but failed. The MUTO hit the rear of the bus and it flipped over.

* * *

The Mind's Eye went black.

"What happened?" Disgust asked.

"No, no, no! WE'RE DEAD!" Fear yelled.

"She probably just got knocked out," Joy estimated.

"THAT'S EVEN WORST!" Fear yelled.

"Fear, you are making it worst every second you keep this up!" Disgust said. "So, shut up!"

"If she was dead, we'd be too, moron!" Anger stated.

"I wanna see our parents!" Sadness said as she wept.

"You're making this worst too, Sadness!" Disgust yelled.

Joy took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, let's just wait and see. Anything could happen! We could be on our way to a safe haven right now!"

The emotions were skeptical.

"Really? No one?" Joy asked. "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

 **A/N: Quite a chapter, right? Right?! Right. Well, sorry if this was too short for you, but it did have action in it, right? Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Until the next chapter, Colleagues!**


	6. Destruction

**A/N: Hell, Fanfiction! Welcome to another chapter of Inside Godzilla! Sorry that this chapter took so long to publish. So, enjoy anyway, Colleagues.**

* * *

An hour has passed and nothing has happened.

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little worried here, guys," Joy said.

Two hours passed. Still, nothing.

"I'm expecting to see the Grim Reaper knock on our door right now," Anger said.

"Oh, no!" Fear mumbled.

A day has passed and Anger just picked up the newspaper for that day.

It read, "NOT LOOKING GOOD: HEADQUARTERS IN GREAT TURMOIL"

Just then, they heard muffled sound sounding like Jordan's voice trying to wake Riley up.

He said, "Riley, Riley! Wake up! Come on, stay with me!"

The Mind's Eye came to a blurry vision and they saw Jordan shaking Riley to get her to wake up.

* * *

"Riley!" Jordan yelled. "Don't die on me, Riley!"

Riley groaned in pain, and said, "My head hurts."

"Riley!" Jordan laughed as he hugged her.

"I thought you were dead, Riley!" Jordan said. "Are you okay?!"

"I...I think I'm okay," Riley said as she started to check out her surroundings.

The sky was filled with smoke, debris and fire everywhere, and the noise of the giant monsters filled the city.

"Wh...what happened?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up too," Jordan answered.

Riley, out of the corner of her eye, saw a platoon of soldier fall from the sky with flares attached to their feet. They saw them land at the other end of the city. They looked at each other with wide eyes, then they hurried to their position.

* * *

The emotions were just happy that they might finally be safe if they make it there in one piece.

"YES! We're gonna be SAVED!" Joy shouted.

"We still have to make it through those...monsters!" Fear said.

"We'll make it," Joy reassured. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Oh, I wish you didn't say that," Fear said.

* * *

"Okay," Jordan started. "Follow me."

Jordan helped her up, then they went to where they landed.

* * *

"Saw team 1 move to the east," Ford quickly informed the rest of his team. "Two of our team members didn't make it. I heard bits and pieces on the radio. Snipers on the rooftop moving into position."

"Here we go. Pickin' up the nuke," a soldier informed.

"Which way?" Ford asked.

"One klick up the hill," the soldier answered.

"Alright, we found our warhead," Ford said. "Let's go. Up the hill, this direction. Move!"

* * *

"Come on, Riley. Almost there," Jordan informed as he was carrying Riley.

"I can walk," Riley weakly informed him.

Without a word, Jordan put her down, but he was still helping her walk.

* * *

Ford and his team took cover by a couple of cars outside China Town where the female MUTO was preparing to lay her eggs. They watched as she did it.

"Lieutenant!" a soldier called as he came with Riley and Jordan. "I found a couple of kids from the evacuation accident."

"Shh!" Ford said as he pointed at the MUTO who was now looking at them, growling.

"Oh...sh*t," he said.

* * *

"THIS TIME, WE'RE GONERS!" Fear yelled.

The other emotions just stared blankly at the Mind's Eye.

* * *

They readied their guns and got the kids out of the way. The MUTO started towards them, but her attention was drawn to a sound of a building collapsing behind Ford and his team. They all diverted their attention to the noise and pointed their guns at it. They saw scaley skin through the smoke. It lightninged and showed Godzilla through the smoke. He then stepped through the smoke and let out a long, monstrous roar. Riley and Jordan covered their ears. The MUTO roared and went toward Godzilla.

"Move! Let's move!" a soldier (General/Commander maybe?) ordered.

The soldier that found Riley and Jordan put them in a building so that they might be safer.

"Alright, no matter what happens, stay here," the soldier ordered them. "Got it?"

They nodded their heads. The soldier pat their shoulders and caught up with the rest of his team.

* * *

"No, no, no! No, no, no, no, we're gonna die! I KNOW we are!" Fear said.

"SHUT UP, Fear!" Anger yelled.

"Oh, like we're gonna sit here and do nothing," Joy said. "What do you guys say about following them?"

"NO!" Fear yelled. "We could get EATEN! Or worst...SQUISHED!"

"There isn't anything better to do," Anger said.

"I'm with Anger," Disgust said. "I'm so bored, I could die."

Sadness didn't really give a real answer. She just...kinda...collapsed on the floor in tears.

"DID NO ONE HERE ME?!" Fear yelled.

"I guess we're following them," Joy said as she made Riley follow the soldiers.

* * *

"Riley!" Jordan said as he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I following them," Riley explained.

"Why would you even WANT to?" Jordan asked. "You saw what's out there!"

Riley shook off Jordan's hand and proceeded out the door.

* * *

"What do you think we should do, guys?" Jordan's Joy asked.

"Stay here, obviously," Jordan's Fear answered.

"We might have to help her," Jordan's Sadness said.

"Who thinks we should help her?" Jordan's Joy asked.

Jordan's Joy, Sadness, Anger, and Disgust held up their hands.

"Who thinks we should stay here?" Jordan's Joy asked.

Jordan's Fear and Sadness raised up their hands.

"You can't vote for both, Sadness," Jordan's Joy chuckled.

"Then, I vote to help her," Jordan's Sadness said.

"Alright, then we'll go after her," Jordan's Joy informed everybody.

* * *

"Riley, wait!" Jordan called as he went after her.

Riley didn't get very far. Jordan found her staring at the two monsters fight.

"Riley! Come on!" Jordan yelled.

Riley awoke out of her trance and continued to follow the soldiers. Both of them followed the soldiers to a giant hole in the ground in the center of China Town.

* * *

"Sarge, get a look at this," a soldier said.

"We gotta get moving," the Sargent said. "You got a signal yet?"

"I got it," another soldier informed.

"It's down there..." the Sargent said.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I ended the chapter at a terrible place, but I honestly had no clue what else to put and I didn't want to tell the story again. I hope you enjoyed! Favorite, follow, and review...if you want to! Until the next chapter, Colleagues!**


	7. The Fight

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction! Welcome to another chapter! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post. I've been going through some things, this has been a rough patch in my life. My grandma died due to cancer. In this world, some would say that she _lost_ to cancer, but I say she _won_ against it! She's not suffering anymore, she has eternal life now in the arms of the Master! It just took me a while to actually feel like writing. Anyway, enjoy, Colleagues!**

* * *

Ford's team was already proceeding towards the M.U.T.O nest while Riley and Jordan followed. They arrived and kicked in the only door shielding the nest from the city. The team proceeded inward as Riley and Jordan peaked in to see the bomb with the M.U.T.O's eggs laid on it along with the entire ceiling lined with them.

"Okay, we saw it. Let's go," Jordan quickly stated as he headed to the exit.

"Not yet!" Riley whispered.

* * *

"We're doomed!" Fear stated while throwing his hands on his head.

"C'mon. Where's your sense of adventure?" Joy asked. "Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"Ever heard that expression; 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Anger asked.

"This isn't one of those situations," Joy stated, leaning on the console and completely focused and intrigued.

"Oh, it isn't?" Disgust asked. "Didn't you even see those...things outside?"

"Um..."

* * *

Back on the street, Godzilla was winning his fight against the female M.U.T.O. He had her by her shoulders and was pushing her passed all of the buildings. He pushed her onto the corner of the bunker, ripping the roof of the bunker as if it was paper. The civilians inside the bunker started to panic as the M.U.T.O. tried to get up and continued his fight against Godzilla, but Godzilla held her down with his foot. He was about to finish her, but the male M.U.T.O. grabbed Godzilla and carried him away from her before dropping him. He then got involved in the fight. He covered Godzilla's eyes so he couldn't see the Female M.U.T.O. rushing toward him. She rammed into Godzilla's side and knocked him into a couple of buildings. Godzilla weakly roared as the male M.U.T.O. flew on top of him, sticking his claws into his scaly skin. Godzilla turned and tried to get a bite out of him, but the female M.U.T.O. did the same and scratched him deeply. He fell to the ground in agony.

* * *

Below the street, the soldiers were getting the bomb ready to kill the monsters and destroy the nest. Riley and Jordan saw the ceiling vibrate and watched the dust shake off of it.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Riley," Jordan said.

"I do too, but we can't go back now," Riley replied.

As they were trying to get the cover of the bomb off, Ford looked over to see Jordan and Riley.

"HEY!" he called. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"What should we do about 'em, Sarge?" one soldier asked.

"Too late and risky to try to get 'em back up to the surface," the Sargent stated. "Just keep 'em back, Ford!"

"Yessir!" Ford said.

as he went over to the kids to protect them and to ensure that they don't go any closer to the bomb, the rest of the team try to get the cover of the bomb off.

"It's not budging," a soldier informed.

Ford turned his attention to the team.

"It's sealed shut," the soldier continued. "We need time to get this open."

"We don't HAVE time!" the Sargent yelled. "Let's haul it outta here! we gotta get it on the boat! Everybody GRAB THE WARHEAD! Let's move! GO!"

The soldiers lifted it up and carried it out.

"Follow them. I'll be right with you," Ford ordered them as he went into the nest.

Jordan went with Ford's team, but Riley was still standing there, wondering what Ford's doing.

"Riley! Come on!" Jordan yelled.

"Come on, kid!" the Sargent ordered. "We can't wait on you all night!"

Riley looked to them and started to follow them out.

* * *

Back outside, Godzilla was losing to the M.U.T.O.s. He roared in agony as he was dragged across the city. The M.U.T.O.s had him pinned down and he was half dead. Riley was following the soldiers in the shadow of the fight. She looked back to the nest.

* * *

Inside her mind, Joy was trying to make Riley go back to check on him while Fear was doing the exact opposite.

"We have to go back for him," Joy suggested.

"Have you lost your MIND Joy?!" Fear yelled. "There's a thousand things that could kill us in there!"

"Like whaaaat?" Joy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, uh, the BUILDING COULD COME DOWN for starters! One of those monsters could step on us, or worst yet, EAT us! Or-" Fear was cut off by Joy.

"Okay! That enough!" Joy said.

She then turned to the controls and made Riley walk back to the building and Fear made Riley scared to go back. The console lit up yellow and purple every second. The other emotions just stood there and watched yellow and purple orbs roll into place in short term memory, some of them were mixed.

"Should we stop them?" Sadness asked.

"Nope!" Disgust and Anger both said.

"This is the closest to entertainment we can get in here!" Anger said.

* * *

Riley gulped and started to slowly make her way towards the nest. Jordan looked to notice Riley was gone.

"Riley? Where'd-?" Jordan said. "Bu-...ah, screw it! Riley, wait for me!"

Riley made it to the door as Ford came through it.

"What are you guys doin' here?!" he asked. "Come on! Come with me! We have to go! NOW!"

Ford had released the fuel and it filled up until it encountered fire. They got to the top of the rubble and the nest exploded, sending them flying to the other side of the hill of rubble.

* * *

Fear screamed and fainted because the explosion.

"Baby," Anger stated.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this updated version of 'The Fight'! I'm sorry if this was still too short for you, I tried. Thanks for reading! Favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Until the next chapter, Colleagues!**


	8. Victory and Epilogue

**A/N: Almost finished with this story! Oh, man, it took me a heck of a long time to get here! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Disgust asked.

"Um...I don't-" Joy started before she was cut off by Riley waking up.

"Are we dead?" Fear asked covering his eyes.

* * *

Ford drug both Riley and Jordan away from the rubble. They woke up shortly after, coughing. The female M.U.T.O. was at the site, mourning the loss of her unborn. Ford slowly tried to drag the kids away unnoticed. He leaned the kids up against a column before leaning against it himself to take a breath, but as he sat up, glass crunched underneath him and got the M.U.T.O.'s attention. She came closer to them, immediately knowing that he was the one who blew her nest up. She growled and was ready to kill all three of them. Riley and Jordan were too weak to be scared. They passed out.

* * *

"Wh-Why did the-?" Joy started to ask.

"WE'RE DEAD, AREN'T WE?!" Fear asked.

"No-No, we can't be!" Joy stated "Nothing's change!"

"Do any of us even know what to expect when she dies?" Disgust asked.

"The mind manuals said that we just disappear and be 'reborn' into another person's head," Sadness informed.

"See? We're not dead yet!" Joy said.

* * *

Before the M.U.T.O. could act, she was distracted by what looked like lightning in the smoke. Zapping was heard within it and woke Riley and Jordan up.

* * *

"See? Told you we were still alive!" Joy excitedly expressed.

* * *

It was Godzilla charging up his radioactive wave.

* * *

"You like to live off of radioactivity?" a red scaled emotion at the helm in Godzilla's head roared. "Well, you're gonna eat like a QUEEN!"

The red emotion looked at all other ones before slamming his tail up against the red button on the console. The console turn blood red and the expression on Godzilla's face grew angrier and angrier.

* * *

Godzilla stepped forward and took in a huge breath before hitting the M.U.T.O. with a radioactive beam. He kept on until the M.U.T.O. was up against a building, then he stopped and she hit the ground. For then quickly got the kids and ran. Riley was too weak to run and she fell before they got very far.

"D*mn it, kid! You alright?" Ford asked while picking her up from the ground.

"I don't think I can walk," Riley explained.

Ford looked in the direction the boat is in, then back to Riley. He sighed and picked her up and started to carry her to the boat, where he was meeting the rest of his team.

* * *

The male M.U.T.O. and Godzilla were still fighting. The male M.U.T.O. was on top of him with his claws stuck into his skin. Godzilla grabbed him by his left arm and slung him into a couple of buildings and then threw him where he glided into the sky. He came down to try and attack again, but Godzilla was ready. When the M.U.T.O. got close, Godzilla slammed him into a building with his tail. One was dead, but one still remains. Godzilla just stood there to take a breath before going after the other one, but the building collapsed on top of him. The building also collapsed onto the bunker, filling the bunker with smoke.

* * *

Ford was running as fast as he could to the boat with the kids when he noticed Godzilla on the ground behind him. He looked into him eyes, then Godzilla let down his head and fell lifeless as the smoke engulfed him. Directly after that, they heard gunshots coming from the boat. Ford had a concerned expression, as well as Jordan. He ran with a limp as fast as he could with the kids to the boat to see what was happening and if he could help.

* * *

Fear was at the console pressing every single button, but Riley showed no emotion. Could it be because she's exhausted, or could it be the previous year all over again? The console started to darken with a dark shade of purple. Fear shrieked and fainted as he stared at it changing.

"Oh no. Not again!" Sadness said.

"It'll be o-" Joy was interrupted by Anger.

"Let me stop you there. There is nothing good that can come with this, Joy," Anger said.

"Yeah, she'll be an emotionless FREAK when this is over!" Disgust yelled.

"Maybe when this is over she'll be back to normal?" Joy said trying to stay positive for them.

"Hmm. Nah. Pretty sure she's scarred for life," Anger said.

* * *

They got to the boat and Riley was asleep in Ford's arms. Ford's team was shooting at the female M.U.T.O trying to stall it. The M.U.T.O knocked everyone off of the boat with one swipe. Another part of the team was shooting rockets at it as well as regular ammunition before it could consume the radioactive bomb. She headed toward them, took her head and ate them all with one bite along with some of the dock. The last part of Ford's team was shooting at it from another part of the dock and was distracting it, so Ford took that opportunity and tried to finish the mission himself. He took the kids and put them inside the the bow boat.

"No matter what happens, don't move from this spot. I mean it," he said. "Also, if you die, I won't let you die alone. You die, we all die."

* * *

Fear gulped, and said, "That's very comforting."

* * *

Ford went to the bomb and it was only 13 minutes, 23 seconds and counting. He tried to get the cover off, but he couldn't. He looked up at his remaining team and watched the M.U.T.O finish them off. He then looked down and continued to try and get the bomb covering off. When he figured that it was impossible, he went to the throttle and pushed it to maximum speed. After he had done that, he set "Auto drive" on the GPS. He pushed the boat from the dock and he and the kids were on their way away from the city. The power went out as the M.U.T.O was standing right on top of them.

"D-Don't be scared. Just...just wait for death," Ford said to the kids.

Riley wasn't waking up and her emotions were in a frenzy, but Jordan just closed his eyes and looked away...his emotions were also in a frenzy. The M.U.T.O was about to strike, but Godzilla grabbed onto her shoulder and brought her away from them. Jordan opened his eyes and looked to see that he wasn't dead yet.

* * *

"Are we dead yet?!" Fear asked.

"I don't...think so," Joy said.

"Tell me when it's over!" Fear said.

* * *

Godzilla opened the M.U.T.O's mouth as she tried to free herself, and shot a radioactive beam down her throat until her head came off. Godzilla roared and as he dropped her head, the city lights came on. Ford and Jordan were both relieved, but Riley was still out cold. The boat 's power came on and it started out into the ocean. Godzilla headed into the city and passed out from exhaustion. As did Ford and Jordan until a light shown down from the sky. A helicopter came and rescued them. As they flew away, they watched the boat explode.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

Riley woke up in a hospital bed with her parents and Jordan with her.

"Hey there, monkey. How're you doing?" her dad asked with a relieved smile.

Riley let out a painful groan, and said, "My head hurts."

"Well, you're alive," Riley's mom said while crying. "That's all that matters."

* * *

Inside her head, Sadness and Fear got together and did the same thing that Sadness and Joy did when Riley and her parents just moved to San Francisco. The console lit back up one section after another as Riley cried. Not with tears of sorrow or happiness, but fearful tears.

* * *

"I thought I'd never see you again," Riley cried.

Her parents comforted her.

"It's okay. You're safe now," Riley's dad said. "It's okay."

Jordan left the room, considering he didn't know what to say to her. He watched as Ford reunited with his family. After that, Jordan caught up with him.

"Hey, thanks for helping us," he said.

"No problem, man," Ford said as he was holding his son. "I couldn't leave you or your girlfriend behind."

The thought of Riley being his girlfriend made him blush. Jordan and Ford and his family, as well as Riley her family diverted their attention the giant television screen, or small television screen in Riley's room, showed Godzilla walking away from the ashes of San Francisco.

* * *

Riley's emotions gathered around the console with their arms around each other and watched the gigantic monster walk into the sea.

* * *

Godzilla, along with his emotions, were roaring out victory. He had saved San Francisco.

Joy-"That part of our lives is over. We nearly died, but we didn't. We still don't know if it was luck or something else. Anyway, Riley's thirteen now. What could happen?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of that story. Thanks for reading, and most of all, your patience! Favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Until the next story, Colleagues!**


End file.
